


Sought

by bethgreenesgf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Late Night Conversations, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: All Beth wants is to make Michonne smile.





	Sought

"Beth?" Her whisper was just loud enough to rouse Beth from the featherlight sleep she had begun to fall into. Beth sat up in her bed and blinked until Michonne's face came into to focus. She looked so sad, and Beth's heart ached.

"Michonne? Are you okay?"

"I woke you." She rolled her shoulder and looked around Beth's cell like she couldn't figure out how she got there. She turned to leave. "I'll go."

"I wasn't sleeping," Beth fibbed and pulled her knees to her chest to make room for Michonne to sit on her bed. "Please, stay."

Michonne crossed from the cell's doorway and settled on the edge of the bed, tense and silent as though she might bolt at any second.

"I cut Maggie's hair once while she slept," Beth declared, startling Michonne into a choked laugh.

"What?" This whisper was a little louder than the others, tinged with her barely restrained laughter.

"I had to, after I dropped the gum in it." And with that the two launched into a whispered battle of mischievous deeds that spanned from Michonne shoving a boy on her first day of kindergarten to get first dibs on the swing to Beth dropping a cup of salt into their dinner last week, shaker and all.

"Thank you," Michonne said once their whispers had petered out. She pressed a kiss against the crown of Beth's head where it rested on her shoulder and, _something_ in her voice, said, "I care about you, too."


End file.
